Surprise Me
by Pyrite
Summary: Naruto has waited patiently for a year to receive Kyuubi's wedding gift. However, he still does not know what it is or has not received it. Suna has got used to Naruto being Gaara's husband, however, they still want a heir for Gaara. Nobody knows what Kyuubi is up to, but we all know it's going to be bad for Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Surprise Me

**Author:** Pyrite aka many other names

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are copyright Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own

them! I just take pleasure in using them for my stories. ^^

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Toys, Male Pregnancy, Threesome, Etc...

**Pairings:** Gaara/Naruto, Kankuro/Naruto

**Summary: **Naruto has waited patiently for a year to receive Kyuubi's wedding gift.

However, he still does not know what it is or has not received it. Suna has got used

to Naruto being Gaara's husband, however, they still want a heir for Gaara. Nobody

knows what Kyuubi is up to, but we all know it's going to be bad for Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Yes...I wanted a sequel for Cruel Intentions. This fic is not dark as

the previous fic, but I do hope you enjoy the sequel.

**Chapter One:**

_Kyuubi's Gift_

Naruto sat next to Gaara in a wooden chair with a blue cushion on top of it. He

watched while Gaara worked on his paperwork and thought of his chores that he would

have to do with Temari soon. Gaara interrupted his thoughts as he said, "Do you miss

him?"

Naruto blushed brightly, "Oh Gaara. You and Kankuro are like two pieces of me that

make me whole. I can't help but miss Kankuro." Gaara had sent Kankuro on a mission to

the Land Hidden in the Leaves to deliver a few important scrolls to Lady Tsunade. He

knew it would take a few days before Kankuro would be able to come back from Konaha.

Today would be the exact day he should be back.

The Kazekage smiled at his partner and lover then said, "You are very impatient

Naruto."

Naruto smiled at Gaara and replied, "Everyone tells me that."

He laughed, "That's what I love about you." Suddenly, a knock interrupted the two

lovers. "Come in."

"Sorry to interrupt you two. I know you're busy little brother, but Naruto and I are

going out for chores." Temari said as she entered the room.

"How long do you think you two will be gone?"

"Not too long. We're just going to a few places." She answered.

"Alright. Be careful." Gaara replied as Naruto stood up and walked to Temari.

"We will." Naruto told his partner.

"See you two soon."

xxxx

"I know you miss Kankuro." Temari said as they browsed the grocery and put some

vegetables in their baskets.

"It's just that he and Gaara are like two pieces of a puzzle. I can't be without them.

I love them so much." Naruto replied as he looked at one of the vegetables and

frowned. He didn't like vegetables as much as Gaara or Kankuro did, but had to eat

them to get his vitamins and minerals...as Temari told him.

"Well he will be home tonight. You can have sex with both of them." She replied with a

laugh.

Naruto laughed as well then said, "He'll probably want to have some sex and then sleep

for a long while."

"Knowing Kankuro...he will." Temari said then put some pasta into her basket. "I do

know that he is going to get some gifts for you."

"What? Kankuro doesn't have to get me anything." He replied with a blush.

"You know he loves you so much. So just let him get you whatever he wants."

"Well, I will wear something special for him tonight."

She laughed softly, "I'm sure he will love it."

xxxx

Kankuro walked into his brother's office with a scroll from Lady Tsunade and a set of

bags for Naruto. "Hey Gaara!"

"Hi Kankuro. How was Konaha?" Gaara asked his brother.

"Nice. I have a scroll from Lady Tsunade." He replied as he set the scroll on his

brother's desk.

"Naruto missed you."

"That's nice to hear. I got him some gifts."

"He'll love that. He loves receiving gifts." Gaara replied.

"I have a feeling he will love these." Kankuro said as he laughed softly.

"Well why don't you go to our bedroom and take a shower. You're probably tired from

the long trip."

"Very much so. See you soon little brother." The puppet-nin waved goodbye then left

for their shared bedroom to shower before he saw Naruto.

xxxx

Naruto saw Gaara as he walked into the office with Temari. He smiled at the Kazekage

who smiled back at him. "I have some good news Naruto."

"Is Kankuro back?!" Naruto asked, almost knowing the answer.

'Damn he's smart...but that's my Naruto.' Gaara thought to himself. "Yes he is. He's

showering in our bedroom. Why don't you go see him?"

"I will. Don't be too long Gaara." He paused then turned to Temari, "See you soon

Temari."

"Bye Naruto." Temari waved at her brother-in-law before leaving to take her groceries

to her room.

xxxx

Naruto went to their room and opened the door with his key. As he walked in, he heard

the shower going. He was so excited that he would be seeing Kankuro soon. He hadn't

seen him in so many days that he felt like it had been weeks and months since he had

seen him. After putting up the groceries he had bought for his partners, he sat on the

chair across from the bed and began to strip off his clothes. Naruto wanted Kankuro to

be happy with him. After he was stripped naked and his clothes was in a heap on the

floor. He waited patiently as Kankuro finished his shower and he heard the shower

water stop dripping.

Kankuro began to hum as he wrapped a white towel around his midriff and smiled as he

thought of his partner Naruto. He walked towards the closet and opened the door to

look for a pair of pants. "Hi Kankuro."

"Huh?" Kankuro asked as he looked around to see Naruto naked on the chair. His jaw

dropped in surprise then he replied, "Oh my...is this my surprise for being away?"

Naruto smiled demurely at his partner and murmured, "I've been missing my 'Big

Daddy.'"

Kankuro laughed at his pet name. "Oh you know i've missed my Naruto. I got some gifts

while I was at Konaha."

The blonde blushed at his older husband. "You didn't have to Kankuro."

"Baby, I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Let me get them." The puppet nin went to the

corner of the room where two white bags waited and he picked them up. He then brought

them over to the chair where Naruto was sitting naked. Kankuro presented his first

gift, which he knew the blonde would love. "Tada!"

Naruto opened the first gift and found instant pork ramen. Several packages from

Konaha. He was so excited that he jumped the puppet nin and squeezed his legs around

Kankuro's waist. "Oh thank you Kankuro. I do love ramen!"

Kankuro smiled at his partner and said, "I know it's not fresh baby, but I know you

like instant as well."

"I do." Naruto murmured as he was sat back down on the chair by Kankuro.

"I have one more present for you."

"Kankuro...you didn't have to."

The puppet nin laughed, "Like I said; I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He gave

Naruto the second bag and watched as the blonde opened it.

Naruto pulled out two slips, one dark blue and the other orange. He knew how his

partners loved him dressing up when they slept. "Oh Kankuro. I know how you and Gaara

love it when I dress up. Thank you."

"Baby I love getting you gifts. I'm glad you love them." Kankuro replied as he leaned

down and kissed Naruto on his lips.

The blonde kissed back, then stood up and wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck. "So

'Big Daddy' are you going to take me or am I going to have to jump you?"

Kankuro laughed at Naruto then picked up the blonde and took him to their bed and laid

him down. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Good." Naruto said as he spread his legs and waited for the puppet nin to slip in

between them. As Kankuro did so, he moved his hands into Kankuro's dark hair as he

sucked softly on Naruto's neck. God it felt so good to have him back. "Mmmm...oh

Kankuro, i've missed you so much!"

Kankuro looked up and said, "Baby, i've missed my blonde slut." He then winked at

Naruto and moved down the blonde's body and captured a pink nipple in between his

teeth, making the younger man moan louder.

"I love being your slut Kankuro." The blonde replied as he rubbed his abdomen against

Kankuro's. "Kami, please hurry!"

The puppet nin laughed softly then thrust suddenly into Naruto's wet hole, filling him

to the brim. Naruto screamed in pleasure, begging his older husband to go faster.

Kankuro grasped the blonde's hips for more leverage as he began to thrust harder into

his partner's body. By now Naruto had wrapped his legs around Kankuro's hips, taking

him deeper into the blonde's body. "Almost there baby!" Kankuro yelled as he thrust a

few more times, feeling the blonde tighten around him, causing him to spill his seed

into the hot body. He fell over his lover's body and whispered, "That was the best

homecoming present ever. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too 'Big Daddy.'" Naruto replied as he rested against the covers.

The door opened and Gaara came into the bedroom. "I see you two had fun."

Naruto laughed softly and replied, "We missed you."

"Well how about we have more."

Kankuro pulled out and said, "Give Naruto a few minutes and he will be ready."

"I'm sure he will. We both missed you Kankuro."

"Thanks. I missed being home."

"Give me a few and I will be ready to have both of you." Naruto said with a laugh then

rolled on his stomach.

Gaara looked at the blonde's nice, tight ass and smiled, "So will I."

xxxx

A few hours later, Naruto stood on the Kazekage's balcony with the doors open. He was

thinking about how lucky he was to have two husbands. Suddenly, he heard, _'Hi Kit.'_

_'Kyuubi?'_

_'Yep. I'm still here.'_ Kyuubi replied.

_'What is it?'_

_'You remember when I said I was going to give you a wedding present?'_ The fox asked.

_'Yep.'_

_'I gave it to you tonight.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'I've made you pregnant.'_

_'You what?!'_

_'Yes.'_

_'I can't get pregnant...i'm a man.'_

_'Oh dear Kit...you're pregnant and you better tell your husbands soon.'_

_'I can't believe you. Kyuubi...Kyuubi!'_ By now the fox demon had disappeared back into

his mind. Naruto felt cold tears fall down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that the

fox demon had done this to him. He knew that his husbands would hate him. He just knew it.

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy the start of the sequel. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_Telling a Secret_

Naruto did not know what to do as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Tears leaked

down his face. Right now Gaara was in his office and Kankuro was out talking to

Temari. He went to the kitchen and got out a package of instant pork ramen and began

to boil some water. He knew he would have to tell both his husbands tonight, but he

felt like they would be angry with him.

After a few minutes, the water began to boil and he shut it off and put the ramen in

the bowl and added the water and the seasoning. He then grabbed his bowl and walked to

the table and began to eat while thinking of how he was going to tell his husbands.

'Oh Kami, why was I cursed?' He thought to himself.

xxxx

Gaara looked at his paperwork as Temari walked in and asked him, "Where is Naruto?"

"In our room. Are you okay Temari?"

"I'm fine. I am only worried about Naruto." She replied as she sat across from her

youngest brother.

"Why? What is the matter?" Gaara asked.

"I was going to take Naruto out today, but when I went by your room I heard him

crying."

"That's very odd. He seemed okay this morning." He replied as he thought of his

partner.

"I'm worried. Naruto never seems sad." Temari added.

"Is Kankuro out still?" Gaara asked her.

"Yeah. From what I know he is."

"I'm going to take a break and find him. We'll then see if Naruto is okay."

"Alright. Make sure you be careful. Naruto may be emotional." Temari advised him.

Gaara nodded at his sister before getting up from his chair and leaving his office to

find his brother.

xxxx

Once Gaara found his brother they began to walk towards their shared room. "So Temari

heard Naruto crying?" Kankuro questioned.

"Yes. Naruto didn't seem upset this morning though." Gaara responded.

"I didn't see him crying before I left. Maybe something is going on that we don't

know."

"We need to find out. I don't want him to be sad."

"Me neither." The puppet nin added.

They arrived to the room and Gaara took out his key and opened the door. The two

entered and Kankuro shut and locked the door behind him. Gaara could hear Naruto's

soft sobs in their bedroom. He motioned to his brother to follow him as he opened the

bedroom door and walked in.

Naruto looked up suddenly and wiped his tears from his reddened eyes.

"Gaara...Kankuro...what are you doing here?"

"Temari told us you were crying. What is the matter Naruto?" Gaara questioned as he

sat beside his partner and lover.

"You'll hate me..." He said then murmured, "You both will."

Kankuro finally said, "What? How could we hate you Naruto? We both love you. Please

tell us what is the matter."

Naruto sniffed then took a handkerchief from Gaara and wiped his nose. "You remember

when Kyuubi said he was going to give me a wedding gift?"

"Yes." The two brothers said at the same time.

"He gave it to me last night."

"Well what did he give you?" Kankuro questioned.

Naruto began to cry again, "I'm pregnant."

"What!" The puppet nin cried out. "You can't get pregnant!"

"Shut up Kankuro." Gaara suddenly told his brother. "Kyuubi made you pregnant? But

how?"

"I don't know." The blonde cried. "I'm a freak and you both hate me."

Kankuro reached forward and hugged his lover, "Baby, I didn't mean to shout and be

surprised. I don't hate you. I love you."

"You're not a freak Naruto." Gaara confirmed. He then thought to himself for a minute

and asked, "Do you think we can speak to Kyuubi?"

"I can try to get him. Hold on..." Naruto replied then closed his eyes and felt his

eyes turn red and the tattoos on his cheeks turn darker.

His eyes opened suddenly and the red eyes of Kyuubi glared at the two other men.

_"Kazekage...and puppet boy. Good to see you two."_

"What are you planning Kyuubi?" Gaara questioned.

_"Me?"_ Kyuubi asked innocently. _"I'm not planning anything."_

"Stop trying to be innocent. Why did you make Naruto pregnant?" Kankuro interrupted.

_"Oh shut up puppet boy. Now I know the council of Suna wants an heir...this is a way _

_for you to have an heir Kazekage. Don't you want one?"_

Gaara growled at the demon, "How dare you use Naruto like that. I don't care about the

damned council."

_"Oh well...Naruto is pregnant now. You'll just have to deal."_

"Fucking asshole..." Kankuro murmured.

_"You two should know that Naruto will have both of your children. He's going to have _

_twins."_ Kyuubi replied with a smirk.

"You what!"

_"Yep. Though I don't know the genders yet. I won't know for a few weeks. I'll let you _

_know soon."_ Kyuubi told the two angry brothers then disappeared back into Naruto's

mind.

Naruto looked at his husbands and asked, "What did he say?"

"You're going to have twins baby." Kankuro told him.

He looked shocked as he replied, "What?"

"They will be both of ours." Gaara explained.

"I guess my question is..."

"Naruto...we would never hate you. We love you so much." Kankuro assured him.

Naruto blushed then heard Gaara say, "I have to go back to work. Kankuro will stay with you Naruto. I will be back later tonight."

"Alright. Have a good day Gaara." Naruto told his younger husband.

"I will. I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Gaara."

xxxx

After returning to his office, Temari came in and asked, "Did you find out what is going on with Naruto?"

"Close the door and I will tell you." Gaara responded.

She did as he told her and sat down on the chair opposite his desk. "What is it?"

"Kyuubi made him pregnant."

Temari's eyes shot open, "The fox demon did what?"

"It was supposed to be a wedding present from him."

"Naruto...pregnant?"

"Yes Temari. He's pregnant." Gaara confirmed. "With both my and Kankuro's children."

"What are you going to do?" She questioned him.

"I don't know yet. Poor Naruto was crying because he thought we would hate him."

"Aww...Naruto."

"I think we will keep the children, but I don't know yet what we are going to do." Gaara added.

"Tomorrow Kankuro and I can go out to a maternity shop for Naruto. We can get some clothes and books."

"That would be a good idea Temari. We need to know how to raise children and Naruto will need some new clothes."

"Very well. That's what we'll do." Temari agreed. "I'll get Kankuro in the morning."

"Okay. Thanks Temari." Gaara thanked her.

"You're welcome Gaara. See you later." She then got up from the chair and left the office. Gaara sighed to himself. He would make Kyuubi pay for Naruto's pain.

**Author's Note:** So this is the second chapter. I hope you like. Kankuro and Temari go out to the maternity shop next chapter and there will be more sex. Thanks for the reviews. Give me some more please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_Am I a Freak?_

Temari and Kankuro looked at the maternity shop in front of them. "Why am I here

again?" Kankuro asked.

"You're so stupid Kankuro." Temari sighed. "Naruto is pregnant and he will have to

have maternity clothes. Plus you and Gaara and Naruto will need to read about raising

children."

"Alright. I'm not stupid."

"You act like it. Come on, let's go in." She then went into the shop and began to look

around while Kankuro looked at the maternity clothes. He thought of his lover when he

left him this morning. He still seemed so sad. Kankuro hated when Naruto was sad or

wasn't as happy as usual. The puppet nin looked at some nightgowns and then motioned

for Temari.

She came over and asked, "What is it?"

"Do you think he will like these?"

"Well he wears slips for you two. I think he will wear nightgowns."

"There's none in orange though."

Temari laughed softly, "Oh Kankuro. He'll wear anything in any color. You know he

loves any gift from you and Gaara."

"Yeah. I should know that." Kankuro replied then took a dark blue gown, black gown,

and red gown for the blonde. Knowing his blonde, he would love them. He then chose

some pants with drawstrings in them. He also chose two white tunics that would expand

during pregnancy. Kankuro looked at the clothing in his arms and wondered if Naruto

needed more.

Temari came to Kankuro with an armful of books and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if Naruto needed more clothes."

"We can get more if he needs some later." Temari added, "We can always get more."

Kankuro nodded, "You're right sis."

"Well, let's go check out. Naruto probably is lonely right now."

He nodded again, "Poor baby. I want to get back to him as soon as possible." The two

then went to the checkout counter and began to pay for their items.

xxxx

Naruto sat in the plush chair across from the bed and thought 'I'm such a freak.' He

looked at his nails while wondering about the future babies he would have. The council

would think him and his babies freaks. Naruto wanted to cry, but heard the door open

and turned to find Kankuro come in with brown paper bags. "Hey baby."

"Kankuro. What are you doing back so soon?"

"Temari and I went out to a maternity shop to get some things for you." Kankuro

explained.

"Oh Kankuro. You didn't have to get me anything."

Kankuro laughed softly as he sat across from Naruto on the bed and patted the mattress

for Naruto to sit next to him. Naruto stood up and went to sit next to his older

husband. "Baby, I don't have to get you anything, but I want to get things for you. I

love you so much."

Naruto leaned his head against the puppet nin's left shoulder, "I'm such a freak."

"And who said this?"

"Nobody...but I know once the council finds out they will think I am."

"Piss on them. Gaara doesn't care and I certainly don't care." Kankuro replied then

kissed Naruto on the top of his head. "Baby we will always love you. No matter what."

Naruto smiled at Kankuro, "Thank you."

"Here. Open this. I hope you like." Kankuro gave the blonde one of the paper bags.

The blonde smiled again then took it and began to take out some silky nightgowns. He

found three that were in different colors. "You got me nightgowns?"

Kankuro laughed softly, "I know they aren't orange. I couldn't find an orange

nightgown for you. However, Temari advised me to get you some nightgowns that expanded

for when you got bigger."

Naruto smiled at his husband, "I love them Kankuro." He then reached in and took out

three different colored pants with drawstrings and two white tunics. "I'm guessing

these are to use when I go out."

"Yep. I hope you like them."

"I love anything you get me."

"Well they're from me and Gaara."

Naruto kissed him on the lips then said, "I'll have to thank Gaara later. Would you

like some ramen?"

"Sure baby."

"Good. I'll start boiling the water."

Kankuro smiled at Naruto as he watched him go into the kitchen to prepare their lunch.

He was slightly worried that the blonde thought he was a freak. He couldn't bear if

Naruto ever thought he was anything but beautiful.

xxxx

After eating lunch with Naruto and telling him to rest for a while, Kankuro went to

see Gaara in his office. Gaara looked up as his brother entered in and closed the door

behind him. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm just worried about Naruto." Kankuro explained.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"He thinks he is a freak now."

"What?! Why?"

"He thinks that the council will think he will be a freak."

Gaara sighed, "I don't give a damn about the council. You and I know this."

"I know Gaara. Naruto, I think, feels that because he has Kyuubi and now is pregnant,

will be thought of as a freak." Kankuro told him.

"We both love Naruto. If anyone defames him, I will ban them from Suna. He doesn't

deserve this pain."

Kankuro nodded, "I agree Gaara."

"What is he doing now?" The Kazekage questioned.

"Resting. I told him he needed some rest."

"Naruto and I will have to talk to the council about his pregnancy though."

"You don't think they would..."

"If anyone from the council tries to hurt Naruto in any way, they will face my wrath."

He paused then added, "Afterall, Naruto didn't choose to be pregnant."

"I agree with you little brother." Kankuro then said, "I'm going to go back and read

some of those books Temari got. See you in a little while."

"Okay. See you soon."

xxxx

Naruto woke up feeling both of his husbands caressing his body through his blue

nightgown. "Mmm...What time is it?"

"It's 8:25 at night. We were waiting for you to get up." Gaara replied.

"Do you like my gown Gaara?" He asked while feeling Kankuro kiss his neck.

"Kankuro picked out some good clothes for you."

Naruto giggled softly at Gaara, "I'm glad you approve."

"Well, would you like to have some sex?" Kankuro asked their partner.

"Oh Big Daddy, you know me too well."

Kankuro laughed at his nickname, "You want me on top or bottom. I think last time I

was on top."

"Yeah you were." Naruto smiled at his older husband. "Let me take off my gown so you

two can get happy."

Gaara and Kankuro laughed at their blonde lover. They watched as Naruto sat up in a

kneeling position and took off the dark blue gown in one swift move and threw it in

the floor. He was now completely naked. Kankuro undressed, throwing his clothes to

join Naruto's then laid on the bed, waiting for Naruto to slide on his already

hardened cock. "Oh yeah baby, you know you get me hard." Naruto blushed at Kankuro's statement then watched as Gaara undressed and became naked quickly.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Gaara questioned him.

"You know I am Gaara." Naruto replied, then slid onto Kankuro's hardened cock as he moaned loudly. He felt Gaara grasp his hips and plunge into his body from behind and he cried out, "Oh Kami! Fuck me!" He felt Gaara grasp his cock and pump it in time with his thrusts as Kankuro reached up and twisted his nipples, making him feel heated pleasure throughout his body. "Harder...harder! Please, I need it!" Naruto could feel them both thrust harder and in time till he couldn't take it and he orgasmed and felt their seed spill inside him. Naruto fell on top of Kankuro and moaned, "Kami, that felt good..."

Kankuro murmured in his ear, "For all of us baby. Love you."

"I love both of you. Thank you." Naruto replied.

"No problem Naruto." Gaara murmured in his ear. "We will always love you."

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked the small sex scene. Naruto is still getting used to being pregnant. I appreciate the reviews. Keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_What Are They?_

It was about three weeks later when Kyuubi finally resurfaced in Naruto's mind and spoke to him. _'Kit...hi.'_

Naruto growled, _'What do you want Kyuubi?'_

_'You don't want to know the genders of the babies?'_ Kyuubi laughed suddenly in his mind.

_'Oh shut up fox.'_

_'Well...'_

Naruto sighed, _'Tell me asshole.'_

Kyuubi laughed again, _'They're going to be girls.'_

_'Huh! What?!' _The blonde screamed inside his mind.

_'It's not my doing.'_

_'Ooooh! I hate you Kyuubi!'_ Naruto screamed as the fox disappeared in the blonde's mind and fell silent, laughing to himself.

Naruto could not believe it. He knew now that his lovers would not be happy with him that he was having girls. Oh Kami, what would they think of him?

xxxx

Kankuro found Naruto with his head buried in his hands. He had just returned from a C-class mission from another village. "Hey baby. What's going on?" He asked the blonde.

"Oh Kankuro. Kyuubi told me what the babies are going to be."

"What is the matter? What are they going to be?" He asked.

"I don't know if you will like it."

"Baby, i'm not going to be angry with you. Tell me please." Kankuro said as he sat next to the blonde.

Naruto sighed softly then murmured, "They're going to be girls."

Kankuro looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Girls?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I knew you would hate it."

The puppet nin shook his head, "No baby, i'm just surprised. I didn't think you could give birth to girls."

The blonde looked up at his older husband, "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." He gently leaned over and kissed Naruto on his cheek. "I love you so much baby."

Naruto climbed on the puppet nin's lap and kissed him fully on his lips. "I love you too." He told him after pulling away. "I just feel so..."

"Like a freak..." Kankuro input.

"Yes."

"You're not Naruto. Gaara and I love you so much. We would do anything for you and our future babies."

Naruto pressed his right hand to his stomach and moaned, "Oh Kankuro."

"What love?" He asked as he pressed his hand over Naruto's.

"My stomach hurts."

"You probably have cramps."

Naruto moaned again, "Oh..."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kankuro asked.

"Hold me please." Naruto replied as he curled up in the puppet nin's lap.

Kankuro wrapped his arms around Naruto's hips then kissed him on his forehead, "Relax baby. I love you so much."

The blonde leaned his head against his older husband's right shoulder, "I love you too Big Daddy." Kankuro smiled at his nickname then nuzzled his head against Naruto's.

xxxx

Gaara heard Matsuri enter his office with some more files and place them on his desk. "Matsuri."

"Yes my lord?" She questioned him.

"I'm taking my lunch break for an hour." He stood up and straightened his robes. "I'm going to check on Naruto."

"Of course Lord Gaara."

"Please hold my files and letters until I get back."

"Yes sir." Matsuri replied with a nod then watched as he left.

xxxx

As Gaara entered his quarters he found Naruto curled on Kankuro's lap. Kankuro looked towards his brother. "Is Naruto okay?"

"Kyuubi told Naruto what the children are going to be." Kankuro responded.

"What are they going to be?" Gaara questioned.

"Girls." Naruto interrupted, surprising both brothers.

"Naruto, I thought you were asleep." The puppet nin said as he looked at the blonde.

"No. My stomach hurts too much."

"So you are having girls?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. Do you hate me?" Naruto questioned back.

The kazekage narrowed his eyes at his lover. "Naruto, I have told you before I love you. No matter what the children are."

Naruto felt tears fall down his cheeks, "I just...I..."

"Naruto...Kyuubi did this to you for a reason. No matter what happens, we are going to love you because there is no other man like you." Gaara returned.

"Oh...Gaara...Sand Daddy." The blonde replied as he wrapped his arms around the red-head's neck and used his nick-name.

Gaara smiled at his name then wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed the younger man on his lips. "Never doubt yourself my love."

Kankuro finally interrupted, "Let's lay for a while Naruto. You still look like you are in pain."

The blonde nodded at his older husband. "Please."

"I don't have too long. I'm on lunch break." Gaara explained.

"I know Gaara, but please stay with me for a while." Naruto begged.

"Until I have to go back."

Naruto took off his clothes and replaced them with the red nightgown and climbed in the middle of their bed. He felt Gaara and Kankuro climb on either side. His body was in so much pain and took both of his husbands' hands and placed them on his stomach to comfort him. He closed his eyes as he felt both of them massage his pained stomach. "Sleep baby." Kankuro murmured in his ear.

"Forget the pain."

xxxx

Once Gaara had returned to work he found Temari waiting in the office. "Is Naruto okay?" She asked. How was it that she knew that he was in pain?

"Kyuubi told him what the children are going to be."

"Well?"

"They're going to be girls."

Temari's eyes shot open, "What? He can have girls?"

"Apparently." Gaara responded.

"Well, Kankuro and I will go out and get some baby things tomorrow or later this week."

"I have a question for you Temari."

"Yeah...what?"

"Do you think I should tell Tsunade?" Gaara asked.

"Well...she is his adopted grandmother. Let her know it was Kyuubi's fault."

He sighed, "I will write her later this week then."

"How is Naruto by the way?"

"He is having cramps."

"Poor Naruto. I hope he feels better." Temari told her brother.

"Me too Temari."

"Have a good day brother."

"You too. See you soon."

"Okay, later kazekage." She replied, then stood up from her chair and left the office for her brother to work. Gaara hoped that Naruto would feel better by the time he came back to his quarters. Afterall, this was Kyuubi's fault.

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this chapter. I know you are favoriting, so please review! I need some reviews. No sex this chapter. Big surprise! Next chapter the council will be involved and Gaara gets really pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

_The Council's Thoughts...Angry Gaara_

"No...I don't want to." Naruto told his red-head husband.

Gaara looked at Naruto then looked at Kankuro and sighed. "Naruto. We have to my

love."

"But they will think me a freak."

Kankuro sighed then took their partner in his lap and told him, "If they even say one

word against you, I will rip them a new one."

Gaara laughed softly, "I agree with Kankuro. You're my partner. They can't say

anything bad about you Naruto."

Naruto looked down at his lap, "Okay Gaara. I'll go. I just feel..."

"Like you are a freak." Gaara input.

The blonde nodded then added, "Yes."

"You aren't. We love you so much Naruto."

He smiled at the two brothers then kissed them on their cheeks and said, "I will do

whatever will make it easy."

xxxx

Naruto held Gaara's hand as they waited for the council members to gather. He was so

nervous as the door opened and the council members entered the room. They sat around a

rectangular table as Gaara and Naruto sat at the head next to each other. "Hello Lord

Kazekage and Lord Naruto." A council member greeted them.

"Good morning. We have an announcement to make." Gaara started.

"Is it about Suna?" The same member asked.

"No. It is about Naruto and myself." The council members looked at them as he took a

deep breath and announced, "Naruto is pregnant with my babies."

The council members jaws dropped at the same time. "What? How? Men can't get

pregnant." Another council member intervened.

"The fox demon decided he would give a gift to us and made Naruto pregnant. Besides

you all have been wanting an heir for Suna."

"But Lord Kazekage, the children will be...freaks."

Naruto felt angry, "How dare you. Our children are not going to be freaks. It's not

like I chose to be pregnant." He then stood up and walked out the door, shutting it

hard behind him.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at all of the council members. "Who the hell do you think you

are?"

"Lord Kazekage?" A different council member asked.

"You have no fucking idea what it is like to have to carry a demon. Naruto didn't

choose to be pregnant and if he did, it would be a totally different situation. The

next time any of you speak negatively of my partner, not only will you be off the

council, I will ban you from Suna." The council members jaws dropped again as they

watched the kazekage walk towards the door, open it and slam it behind him.

xxxx

Kankuro held Naruto in his arms as he cried against his shoulder. "Shh. Don't cry

baby."

"It's just they called my babies freaks." Naruto said between tears.

"Naruto, the only opinion that matters is yours. Do you think that the babies are

freaks?"

"No." He replied.

"Then that should be important to you. Not some asshole's unimportant words."

"It still hurts."

"I know baby, but you are the only one who matters to us. The council can kiss our

asses."

Naruto laughed despite his tears. "You're so funny Kankuro."

They suddenly heard the door open, revealing Gaara and he slammed the door behind him and locked it. "Are you okay Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"Not really. I told those bastards from the council that if they ever say anything bad about Naruto again they will lose their job and be banned from Suna." Gaara replied.

"You didn't have to do that." Naruto told Gaara as he looked at his younger husband's eyes.

"Yes I did. No one calls my baby a freak. You don't deserve to feel pain, physically or emotionally Naruto. You didn't decide this."

He felt tears fall down his cheeks as Gaara walked to the couch and sat beside the two. "Do you two want lunch?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"Sure. Ramen?" Kankuro asked.

The blonde smiled despite the tears. "Yeah."

"I'll have some." Gaara told him.

Naruto stood from Kankuro's lap. "I'll go make some. It won't take long. Do you two want to lay down afterwards? I'm a little tired."

"Hell, I will." Kankuro volunteered.

Gaara laughed at his brother. "I will too Naruto."

"Alright then. Let me go make lunch then. Be back in a few." The blonde replied.

xxxx

_Three Days Later_

Tsunade looked at a letter that was sent from Suna. 'Hmmm...I wonder if Naruto and Gaara are okay.' She opened it and was shocked after reading it. She had to read it two more times to make sure she had read it correctly. 'Naruto is pregnant?!'

"Shizune!"

"Yes my lady?" Shizune asked as she walked in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Please get Sakura."

"Yes Lady Tsunade. Be right back."

After waiting about ten minutes, Shizune and Sakura entered the office. "Shizune, please leave for now. Shut the door as you leave." Shizune bowed before leaving then walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"Is there something the matter?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. You have to swear not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you Sakura."

"Of course Lady Tsunade."

"Good. It's about Naruto."

A look of concern fell over her face. "Is he alright?"

"Yes and no. He's pregnant."

"What?! How?"

"It has to do with the demon fox. He made Naruto pregnant. Naruto didn't choose to become pregnant. That is why I am sending you down to Suna to be with him until he gives birth to the babies." Tsunade replied.

"Babies?"

"Yes. Gaara said in the letter that the fox told Naruto he is having twins."

Sakura nodded then said, "Yes my lady. I will get packed and leave tomorrow."

"Good. Give this to Gaara when you get there." Tsunade told Sakura as she gave the pink-haired kunoichi a scroll. The younger woman nodded then left the hokage's office for her apartment.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been so long since an update. Just been busy with a lot of things. I am having a surgery next week on Thursday. I wanted to update before then. I hope you like the chapter. I know it is short. Please review if you like. Thanks.


End file.
